Into the Reality of a Reality
by Ventus.Aqua.Terra.Roxas
Summary: Ventusaqua10 faces the challenges of the human world and being a human along with all of his friends from Club Penguin. Will they figure out a way home or will one of Ven's closest friends aleady be keeping that secret. Set in the world of Icetail of WindClan meta-if's Shattering saga, Time it is set is in the first author's note, please read and review.
1. Awakening

**A/N: Okay, this is one of my many Club Penguin fics that I have planned and this one is set in between Icetail of WindClan Meta-if's upcoming chapters for Shattering: Oh why sweet agony, it's in between the last chapter and the epilogue. (There will not be any spoilers in the story so it's cool) Disclaimer: I do not own Club Penguin, Icetail38 is Icetail's penguin and the main protagonist of the shattering saga so rights in her penguin go to her. Note: All of my fics will be about my penguin and they may all be set in the same world as the shattering saga depending on how things go but for now enjoy.**

I awake in a strange room, what was I doing here, last thing I remember we all had been in Gary's Lab discussing what we were going to do about Herbert, he had this machine though but that's all I can remember, how had I ended up here and to top it off, where am I?

The room has a blue carpet and blue wallpaper, definitely not an igloo. In the room is the bed that I'm on, a wardrobe and a mirror hangs on the wall. The designer must be a very unique penguin. I lift myself up from the bed quite easily and when my feet touch the floor I instinctively look down and almost scream. I quickly walk over to the mirror and the next thing I see shocks me.

I have medium blonde hair, in place of my normally black eyes I have light blue ones and in place of my beak I have lips. I'm wearing a pair of shorts and with no shirt I can see I have a slightly tan coloured skin and I am a lot thinner than I had been before, that explained why I felt lighter before. I'm not as thin as a chopstick though, I was a somewhat muscular also, well built.

"Oh you're awake." I hear a woman's voice say and I turn to see a woman in the doorway, she had dark brown hair and her face showed signs of age, probably forty. "Gave us quite a scare you did, not every day you see a naked teenage boy wash up on the beach, especially out here. Are you feeling alright? We got you those pants but when we put the shirt on you started burning up, it must be cold where you're from."

"Thank you, I think I'm fine but where am I?" I say to the woman standing in the doorway.

"Oh where are my manners, this is my home and my name is Jocelyn but you can call me Josie." She says and gives me a smile; I obviously wasn't on Club Penguin Island anymore. "Well school will be on in a few minutes so we better get you ready, you'll probably fit the same clothes as my son so that won't be a worry."

I'm still fifteen like I had been at home so that's good, I could possibly be younger but I doubt it. Going to school could be a good thing too, maybe I can find the others, I think over the people that had been in that room. There was Gary, Dot, Cadence, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, The Director aka Aunt Arctic, Paige aka PH, Sensei, Rockhopper and the penguin band (These six were at the crime scene) Alpha and Delta, Icetail38 and Herbert himself.

"So what's your name dearie?" Jocelyn says.

"My name is Ventusaqua10." I say.

"Ventus Aquaten, that's a very unique name and it's not often I see a name that has the meaning of an element." She says_. Oh well Ventus it is_.

"Mom, we ready to go yet? A boy my age says. He has light brown hair and his eyes are hazel like his mothers, his skin is the same tone as mine, a slightly tan colour.

"Yes dear, and Riley this is Ventus." Jocelyn says whilst gesturing to me.

"Well then Ven, nice to meet you." Riley says. "Somehow I can already tell we're going to be best friends." _So we just meet and we're already best friends? Well it's not so bad._

Jocelyn hands me some folded up clothes and some sneakers sit on top of them.

"Meet us outside when you're ready okay." She says and both she and Riley exit the room. I get dressed in the clothes Jocelyn had given me and find it quite easy, the clothes I wear are a blue singlet, some navy blue shorts and the black and white sneakers I had been given. She had probably picked my attire from me burning up last night. They were loose and comfortable fitting clothes though so I'm not one to complain.

I exit the room and walk into the hallway leading into a central room that went off in two more directions, one being the exit and the other probably being Jocelyn's room but what about Riley? The room I was in now had a fireplace in the centre and in the room sat two armchairs and a television, off in another corner sat a dining table and chairs and then in the final corner sat the kitchen, I walk out the front door and meet up with the other two outside.

The two already sit in the car outside in the driveway and I join them in the back seat. The drive is overall quiet but I'm busy looking out the windows, there isn't a hint of snow in sight and the beach in front of the house that stretches along the shoreline is completely empty, I think that's the beach I washed up on but that doesn't answer the question of why I'm here but my best chance will be to find Icetail, she's good with magical stuff so she might know what's going on but I barely had my memories so who's to say the same about the others. The drive takes another few minutes and we arrive at our destination.

"See ya mom." Riley says as he opens the front door and steps out, moving in front of my door and opening it. "So you ready Ven?"

"Be careful Ven, take care of him okay Riley; I'll be back here at three to pick you two up okay." Jocelyn says then waves as she drives off.

"Well we're gonna have to get you a timetable first up and then we'll get to see what classes you're in." he says, I don't know how to answer. "You're a chatterbox aren't you?"

This makes me smile and as Riley starts to walk onwards he gestures for me to follow and I do so. As we enter I don't know whether it was real or not but I thought I heard the tune for 'The party starts now' playing, if it was then Cadence couldn't be far. We find our way to the main office and Riley is sent to his class and I'm put in to talk to the principal, well the principal's replacement.

"Good morning young man." The principal says, he has short white hair and a very sturdy build but for white hair he doesn't look that old. He starts to type things on the keyboard. The printer starts and he hands me the piece of paper and a name tag, I didn't even give him my name, and how did he know it? He says nothing more so I take my leave. I look over the timetable and I have ancient history first up and I find the class with no problem, everyone is lined up outside the room so I just fall into the back of the line. Last thing I want is a crowd emphasizing on the fact that I'm new.

I take a seat up at the back of the room next to a girl with really short black hair, well short for a girl, normal for a boy and the clothing she wore was very different to that of mine. She wore a blue tank top that stopped at the top of her abdomen and wore a black jacket over it, a short skirt and some knee high boots.

"Hey, I'm new here, what's your name?" I ask the girl I'm sitting next to. The girl points to the name on her notebook, the name reads Renee.

"So Renee, do you like ancient history?" I ask not expecting an answer; I can try though can't I? I'm surprised when she actually speaks though.

"Quiet Ventus, I'm trying to concentrate." Renee says and goes back to reading through her book, it wasn't the textbook for this class and it was a book about Egyptian hieroglyphics. Wait I'm missing the point, how does she know my name.

"How did you-"I say to the girl. She smirks.

"Magic, lucky guess, or maybe it's the fact that it's written on your nametag." She says sarcastically. I'd forgotten about that and I rub the back of my head in embarrassment. "So ya found anyone else yet?"

I stare at her in shock and recognition hits me, Renee is Icetail and I almost feel like face palming myself for not being able to recognise her through her sarcastic demeanour.

"Icetail, you can remember everything!?" I say.

"Don't get used to it, I only can because of my magic, you're just 'special'." She replies. So my presumption was true.

"So have you found anyone yet?" I ask knowing the answer already.

"You, and don't look now but the history teacher is The Director." She says. I turn to see the teacher now; she has grey hair and wears a pink hat and sweater along with a pink skirt, how didn't I see it?

"So do we try to get her to remember?" I ask her.

"Not just yet, we're finding my sister first." She says. "Don't worry; Aunt Arctic will be here when we get back."

"You know, you seem a lot nicer here." I say and she snarls at me. _There's the Icetail that we know and love._

The bell sounds and we exit the room and apparently I had been in the principal's office for over an hour because I had missed first period, it was lunch now. We both see a big crowd and I hear the music playing, the music I had heard earlier wasn't in my head, the music for 'The party starts now' was playing and both I and Icetail had the same idea, Cadence.

We push our way through the crowd and as predicted we see a girl there breakdancing. She had pink and purple dyed hair and her skin was slightly tanner than that of her sister. She wore a black shirt lined with purple and some loose jeans along with her black and white sneakers. To top it off she wore her trademark creamy yellow and magenta scarf. Parallel to her was a boy with brown hair and a red hoodie and black trousers. They were having a dance battle.

"Nobody is gonna beat my sis, she's unbeatable. Oh that reminds me, I still need to cast the spell on you." Icetail says. Wait, what spell!? "When we got here we were separated but that didn't mean I couldn't cast a spell on them, it will adjust you're body temperature to that of the humans here."

I suddenly feel really cold and she shakes her head.

"Its winter here you know, here put this on." She says as she hands me a jacket. I put it on and think, she really can summon anything can't she. "Duh, magic."

I was about to reply to Icetail but she had already jumped in on the dance battle and her moves were exactly synchronised to that of her sister, as this went on I saw Icetail's necklace fly off and land near Cadence, she falters and Icetail wins over the crowd. Icetail then stops and Cadence hands Icetail her necklace, revealing her own also.

"Nice moves baby sis." She says with a smile and I watch in surprise as Icetail wraps her arms around her older sister. Cadence returns the gesture. _So was it the necklace that had brought back her memory or was it Icetail's dancing?_ "I'm glad you're safe, but have you found you know who yet?"

I knew exactly who she meant…


	2. Danger

Icetail wore a face of shock; she had probably read her sister's mind and knew who it was but either way it's not very hard to figure out. Cadence had talked about her as you know who once before, it was Galaxystar16, Icetail's daughter.

"Wait a sec, how is Galaxy here if she wasn't in the room with us?" I ask.

"That's right, that's all you know, sis you'll need an explanation too because I doubt you remember anything or anyone other than me and Galaxy, there's a reason for that." Icetail says and gestures us into an empty classroom. She then prepares to give us the full story. "That day when we were in G's lab, his machine was going to fail, as usual so I improvised. I used a spell to send us here in a new guise but when I did, it left certain fractures in the space-time continuum, in short portals appeared when we arrived."

"So does that mean if we find a portal, we get our ticket home?" Cadence asks. Icetail shakes her head.

"They're only one way portals, to get home we just simply open a new portal here but there are some risks." Icetail says she hands both me and Cadence a phone. "This has my contact in it and when someone remembers who they are I'll give them one too. Cadence, you have Ven's in there as Ven has yours, you'll both put the other's contacts in it when they're given a phone."

My contact read Ventusaqua10, the aqua in my name had meant my old friend and partner Aqua. She had died a few years ago and I still carry a part of her with me. I walk out of the room when I see someone walk past the door. I follow them down the hallway, it's a girl with blue hair and they wore a white dress. As she walked past no one took any notice of her, I caught up with her and she turned to face me. She had that same look in her eyes that only Aqua did, she looks into my eyes and then runs off without another word. There is no mistaking it that was Aqua…

How is she here if she's dead, I wasn't seeing things was I? Then it hits me, Icetail said the space-time continuum was messed up, hypothetically that could mean that portals could appear anywhere across the timeline. Then I remember, I had left Icetail and Cadence without saying anything and it is third period now.

"Ven… are you okay?" I hear someone say from beside me in the line. I turn to see Riley standing there. "You look like you got the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"I'm just having a rough day." I reply.

"So what's wrong?" he asks.

"I don't know…" I reply with a shake of my head. It's not like I could tell him what was actually happening.

We enter the classroom and take a seat in the back of the classroom, we have art class now. I looked around the room but no one that looked similar to the penguins was here.

"You're not a very good liar, I can tell when something's up, we're best friends now aren't we, and you can tell me anything." Riley says, so he wasn't kidding was he? Maybe I should tell him, I don't know…

"Okay I'll tell you, but is it alright if I tell you at home?" I ask. He nods and smiles. "So best friends huh? I like the sound of that, Ventus and Riley best friends forever."

"Yay!" he says with a big smile. In the corner of my eye I see the girl from before; she smiles at me and then walks out of the room. I think that's why I keep seeing her, what she really wanted for me to do was find a new best friend to put my trust in. "At home is going to be so cool, it's going to be like a sleep over with my best friend every night."

Riley explains to me that the teacher we have today isn't our original teacher so me and him just draw in his art book.

"We'll need to get you some books this afternoon, you're a good drawer." He says. I smile in appreciation of his compliment. I look at what he was drawing and it was a picture of me, just as I had attempted to draw him but his picture looked a lot better.

I suddenly feel my phone start to vibrate, I answer it and put my head down, trying not to attract the teacher's attention.

"Ven, where are you!?" Icetail says from the other side.

"Icetail what the heck, I'm in class, you're going to get me in trouble. Wait a sec, where are you?" I say.

"Well me and Cadence saw a particular little girl run past telling her mamma and auntie Cadence to play tag with her, long story short we're searching for her now. See ya later." She said and hung up. That's definitely Galaxy.

"So… who's Icetail?" Riley says with a teasing tone. I give him a glare but then we both break out into laughter.

"She'll kill you for that you know." I say with a chuckle and we continue to laugh. I remember when I used to laugh with Aqua like this; it's a nice feeling to have back.

"I'll take my chances; you're not down in the dumps now so it's all good." He says with a beaming smile. Our laughter is cut short as the bell rings, the teacher had let Riley and I talk the whole period or she didn't notice. Regardless that didn't feel like a full seventy minutes.

When I'm in the hallways I spot the girl with the blue hair again so I follow her. As she begins to run I run also but Riley is unaware and falls behind. She runs outside and once there, out the front gate of the school. I keep chase, I need answers from her, I need to know if it's even her.

She runs into the alleyway between two nearby buildings and stops. She then turns to face me but as soon as I see her clearly she disappears. I hear a hiss as something flies past my head. I look down and see a knife, wedged into the cracks of the pavement. Another one flies past my head and I start to run forward as more begin to chase me. Then my chaser grabs me by the jacket but I escape the jacket and continue to run. What did this person want with me?

As I run I fail to see that my chaser was now on the firescape of the apartment building. I run right under them as they grab onto the back of my shirt, well singlet and lifted me up from the ground. I lift my arms up and fall through the singlet, the winter air now slicing at my bare chest. Another knife flies past me but this time it draws blood on the right hand side of my abdomen. Another knife sticks in the back of my leg. I almost lose my footing but I run onwards, what is this guy's problem. I get another knife in my back and I let myself fall down onto my left hand side. They stand in front of me and then run off. I'm in too much pain to worry about it right now though. I could feel the blood dripping down where the knives lay lodged in my skin, I had been n worse situations before but I had someone there with me, now I'm alone. My curiosity got the better of me. I feel myself getting fainter and fainter and I let myself go.

I awake to feel a throbbing pain in the back of my leg. The knife has been pulled from that area and I fear that the figure from before is back. I grit my teeth in pain and let out a small moan.

"I'm sorry Ven, it hurts but I can't keep it in there." I hear a figure behind me say. I recognise the voice as Riley's but I don't turn around because I know there's still one lodged in my back. "Are you okay Ven?"

"I'm in a lot of pain but I think I'll live." I say and I clench my teeth as Riley wraps a bandage around my leg. I doubt he's ever done something like this before.

"Who did this to you?" he asks me.

"I don't know, I've never met them before that's for sure." I say in reply.

"Ven I'm going to have to pull the knife out, it'll hurt but I'll hurt you because I love you." He says. Someone else has said that to me before but I can't remember who. Riley grabs the hilt of the knife. "Three, two one…"

"Aren't you going to pull it out?" I ask.

"Already have, I did it on two actually." He says with a chuckle. I sit up so he can wrap the bandage around my torso. "So do you think you need an ambulance or a doctor?"

"That's what you're for aren't you?" I say and we both laugh.

"Well your sense of humour is intact." He says. My phone rings in my pants pocket and I pull it out to answer it.

"Ven, you need to get over here. We're in the alleyway of one of the buildings near the school. You're not going to believe what has happened." Icetail says and the line cuts out. I try to lift myself up and Riley helps me with the rest of the way. Icetail sounded panicked, it may have to do with who I saw before but I doubt it, they're long gone. Icetail and Cadence must be close by, even in the state I'm in I need to find out what's happening and if they're alright…

**A/N: **Well this chapter had some action in it and there's more to come so stay tuned and in the reviews I'd like you to write who you want to see next chapter along with your reviews, until next time, bye!


	3. Dark Jitsu

"So where does your girlfriend want us?" Riley says in a jokingly tone as he puts my left arm around his neck and helps me to walk.

"Just listen for the fireworks, she isn't far from here and sounds like trouble is about to start." I say. We walk around the corner of the alley we're in and walk past the other alleyways. "You know if I go home without a shirt and all these injuries I don't think your mom will be too pleased."

"Yeah we'll have to do something about that, we can figure it out together though." He says with that beaming smile of his. All the alleyways looked the same, red brick walls surrounding each side with black pavement cutting in between them. I'll be able to see signs of a struggle though; just as if Icetail passed where we were she'd notice. I carried one of my attacker's knives in my right hand, something about it seemed familiar, but that's impossible, I have no idea who that was and I think I would have remembered running into them before.

My head suddenly jolts up as a ball of flame flies past and scorches the brick wall it hits. Riley looks at me and I nod so we continue in that direction. When I said fireworks I didn't mean it literally but it works. We turn the corner of the alley to see Icetail standing there with a light spell charging in the palm of her hands. Her opponent is a burly dark skinned guy that wore a black suit; on his head he wore a metallic helmet that covered the left side of his head. Cadence stood behind Icetail with a little girl unconscious in her arms, Galaxy.

"Didn't Shadow Wanderer deal with you!?" The man says addressing me. "She wimped out, it was to be expected so I guess I'm going to have to deal with you myself."

He sends a snow spell flying in our direction, Icetail sends her light spell at the snow spell but she misses and Riley pulls me off of him and pushes me to the ground and out of danger, taking the spell. He falls to the ground and starts to shake wildly and uncontrollably. I raise myself up from the ground and ignore the pain, I run at the man with the girl named Shadow Wanderer's knife in hand. He sees me coming and swings me away with one arm and my back hits the wall and I fall to the ground.

An old man in a white robe enters the alleyway, with the hat that looked like a dish I instantly recognise him as my grandfather Sensei.

"Tusk… fighting kids is even beneath you." He says as he charges a spell.

"Sensei now we finally settle this." He charges a spell of his own but it looks different to any I've seen, it has a dark glow with spikes of purple.

"Tusk you fool, no one can control the power of darkness, it will only bring destruction." Sensei snaps.

"Who cares about this petty world, you shall pay for the wrongs you have made." Tusk snaps back.

"Then you leave me no choice…" Sensei says as he charges a spell just the same as Tusk's. Icetail steps forward to try and stop Sensei but he orders her away. "Icetail, get them out of here. In the street I have someone waiting for you, grandson, remember with light there is always darkness, with a truth there is always a lie and with a problem there will always be a friend there to help you through..."

The two release their spells and they both clash, creating a void. It pushes us all back and then disappears into nothing and there is no sign of Tusk, or my grandfather.

"Grandfather!" I croak with what little strength I have. Icetail walks over to me and picks me up in her arms; she never fails to show her strength. "Icetail, you have to help Riley…"

She points to Riley and raises her finger, lifting his unconscious body into the air and bringing it to follow alongside us. Cadence carries Galaxy in her arms on the other side of us.

We reach the entrance to the alleys and see a station wagon parked on the side of the road. There's no one else here so Icetail walks in that direction. Before leaving she places both me and Riley down on the floor. After a few minutes she returns. She lifts both me and Riley into the air and lays us in the back of the car.

"We're going to get you two to a hospital ok, our friend will help us get there." Icetail says and reveals the boy standing next to her, he looks as though he's fifteen like us but how is he able to drive? He wears blue jeans and a red plaid shirt, his hair is light brown. "This is Tyler, he's a friend."

Cadence and the unconscious Galaxy get into the middle seats of the car and Icetail gets into the remaining middle seat. Tyler closes the back door of the car and he revs the engine and the car starts to move. There are no seatbelts in the back or seats for that matter so as the car accelerates we start to move back and forth. I wrap my arms around Riley to try and stop him from shaking but that's not the only reason. I'm afraid of what's going to happen, that girl from earlier, I know her from somewhere and it scares me to death that someone I would have had to know well is out to kill me and I can't remember who. I try to avoid the thought and I let myself fall asleep with Riley in my embrace.

"Ven are you alright?" Icetail says from beside me, I'm in a bed in a doctor's office now. "Good news, doctor said you and Riley will be fine to go home, the injuries will heal over time and there were no broken bones. As for Riley, they just had to raise his body temperature again."

"Wait so we're going to be okay, that's good. Wait home, Icetail what time is it?" I ask with anxiety clear in my voice.

"Five o'clock but don't worry, I called Jocelyn and told her all of us were staying back after school. Before you ask how I got the number, I'm a mind reader remember." Icetail says in reply, well that was reassuring, Jocelyn isn't left to worry.

"And Icetail… who is Tusk?" I ask Icetail, she shakes her head and I knew what it meant, that's a story best saved for another day.

"Well get up and meet me outside, already signed you both out so it's fine. You'll have to wake Riley up though." She says and points to two sets of clothes laid out on the bed, I get the message. Then she takes her leave. "By the way, wake him before you get changed so he can see the outfit before you put it on, otherwise to him you'll be wearing what he saw you in last and that's practically nothing, nonetheless pretty nifty charm eh?"

Clothes that take the appearance of the attire thee viewer last saw them in; Icetail never ceases to amaze me. It was a smart idea; Jocelyn won't be able to tell the difference. I have to explain everything to Riley soon though, if he says something out of the ordinary she'll know something's up and I don't need her to worry.

I wake Riley up and we both get dressed, after we continue outside and hop into the back of the station wagon. Icetail is busy talking to Tyler and Cadence is preoccupying the now awake Galaxy. Well if there's any good time to tell him it would have to be now. I look at him; he cradles his legs in his arms and is shaking like a leaf. Back at the alleyway he had taken that spell for me, he knew what could happen but he did it anyway, the least I owe him is an explanation.

"Riley, are you okay?" I ask with a gentle tone, he shakes his head and moves closer to me putting his head on my shoulder. Before he had been caught up in the moment, now he has registered what happened and it scares him. I put my arm around his neck as a sign of comfort and he starts to calm down a bit.

"Ventus… what happened back there!?" Riley asks with a shaky tone.

"Ok, the others here and I aren't from around here. Where we come from its very different and that guy we saw before came from where we come from also. As for the powers, particular people have them." I say. He stops shaking and from what I can tell I think he believes the story.

"Is that the truth?" he says and I nod. "You're my best friend and I believe you, I knew there was something special about you."

"Riley, I have a question of my own. Why did you take that spell for me?" I ask.

"Because I needed to save you, we are best friends aren't we? Isn't that what best friends do?" he says in reply. "Truth be told, you're the only friend I've ever had."

"How come?" I ask.

"Well I guess no one else wants to be my friend other than you, everyone thinks I'm weird, don't belong, the list is endless, oh and Ven this secret is safe with me, I won't say anything." He says with his voice full of pain. I think there is more to it than he's letting on but I don't dig any deeper, when he's ready to tell me, he'll tell me.

Tyler pulls into the driveway of Riley's house and we hop out. It's about five thirty so we're half an hour early.

"So Icetail, where are you, Galaxy and Cadence staying?" I ask her.

"We're staying at Gar- I mean Tyler's apartment." She says and looks over at him. "He kinda has a crush on me, but why wouldn't he?"

I caught on with what she is saying now, Tyler is her special someone though I hope when it comes to the memories he doesn't catch on about Galaxy, that would be weird.

We walk to the door and I wave to Icetail as they leave. As we enter we find Jocelyn asleep on the sofa, a half-eaten bowl of mac and cheese sits on the coffee table and two other bowls sat on the kitchen bench. We eat and afterwards Riley places a blanket over his sleeping mother. I've forgotten what it feels like to have a mother or any family for that matter, my only family is Sensei and he's getting old, when he's gone I'll be alone.

Riley beckons for me to follow him down the hall and I follow; we end up in the room I had been in this morning. Its seven thirty now.

"We'll have to get a bed for you but for now you can use mine, I'll sleep on the floor." Riley says. I shake my head.

"No, I got you hurt today and being on the floor will just cause more pain." I say to argue my opinion.

"Ok then we'll both use the bed, it's a double anyway." He says with that beaming smile of his.

"Uhhh…" I say but I see there would be no point in arguing with him. We both get into the bed and the exhaustion of the day soon takes us.

I awake in a dark room, only lit by the one light on the ceiling. My hands are bound to the chair I sit on. There are others in the room, Tusk, Shadow Wanderer and… The principal! Then out of the shadows appears one more person and my heart sinks at the sight of them… Icetail and the two words she said…"Join us…"

I awake with a startle; I look to the clock on the bedside table. It's only one thirty. I was tempted to wake Riley and talk to him about my nightmare but I decide against it. It was only a bad dream, or was it…?

**A/N:** Longest chapter I've ever written yay! 'Dark Jitsu' will be gone further into later but for now we're going to have more cast members showing up.

Guest Review Responses

Cuddles: You're review made me laugh, I found the whole 'that's not cool' thing really funny and we did find out sort of who it is, Shadow Wanderer is one of my OC's but she should be appearing later in Icetail's Oh Why Sweet Agony as her original self, let's see if you can figure it out first though, good luck!

Ok to my readers I will see you next time and next chapter won't be long, already have the entire plotline decided, Bye!


	4. Capture

I come to in a dark room and my hands are bound behind my back to the chair I'm tied to, I can feel the movements of someone's breathing behind me but I can't think of whose it might be, they're bound just as I am though. Where am I? What am I doing here? Think Ventus Think, if I think back to when today started maybe I'll remember something that can help. Ok, concentrate…

I wake up with that dream still plastered in my mind, the people in that dream, Tusk, Shadow Wanderer, The Principal!?, then there is that other guy and Icetail herself. That room is the same room that I'm in right now but earlier today that guy from the room showed up, in my dream he seemed to be the head of things. Well time to think of the school day…

Jocelyn drops Riley and me off at school, she failed to realise the cuts and bruises that we had and for that I was thankful. As we walk down the halls of the school there isn't much exchange of words between the two of us until we turn up outside our classroom. I break the silence.

"Riley, you holding up okay… I mean after all that happened yesterday and stuff." I say.

"Oh yeah, I'm great! I only got attacked by a freakin madman and found out that my best and only friend is going to just up and leave! He didn't even think to tell me that, instead I find out when he starts to talk in his sleep!" Riley says loudly, it doesn't gain any attention from anyone else though. He starts to sob and that sob turns into tears. What's up with this kid, he isn't like many others around here and something would have had to happen to him in the past, that's usually the case. I just decide to let him cry and I don't say anymore on the topic.

The classroom is quiet; well its study hall so it's meant to be quiet. No teachers, it's basically just spare time. Well for me it is, not like I'm going to need any of this when I get home. Riley continues to cry, I wonder if Icetail knows what's up with him, she probably does but if she hasn't told me than it isn't her secret to tell.

"Is this seat taken?" A boy asks. I look at him to see a guy that looks around the same age as me with black hair and crimson red eyes. He's smiling with a welcoming kind of smile, no fangs, he isn't a vampenguin. Riley's in the chair to the left of me and Icy doesn't have study hall so I gesture for him to sit down. "Hi my name's Tyler."

"Funny, I have a friend named Tyler." I say.

"You didn't let me finish, my name is Tyler, Jamie Tyler." He says. Why is he using a fake name? I can easily tell, maybe he's in a protection program.

"Well my name is Humpty Dumpty, are we gonna use our real names now?" I say with a smirk.

"Ok, you win… my name is…"

"Why can't I remember that part, everything else is there?" I say in frustration. This has startled the person behind me, they don't say anything but I can hear their heart pounding, is it Riley? I still don't know what I'm doing here but I guarantee that it's Riley. "Hey Riley, I'm sorry about earlier… can we talk about it…?"

"Be Quiet…!" A girl's voice says in reply, the voice sounds familiar and I feel embarrassed that it isn't Riley.

"Who are you?" I say.

"I'm many things, a ghost of the past, a lingering shadow, an endless wanderer or you can call me by my name, Shadow Wanderer." She says. Who the hell is she!? I've heard her voice somewhere before, I know it.

"Ok… who are you really?" I ask with impatience.

"Never mind that, are we getting out of here or what?" she says and I give a small grin, of course she can't see it though.

"Well wise guy, how are we supposed to get out of here?" I say. I drop my jaw in awe when as I finish my sentence she stands before me. She has midnight black hair and her eyes are a bright blue, her features are so petite, her face in all though, I've seen this girl somewhere before. The hair that covers her head is long… and dyed. Before I can say anything she has me unbound from the chair and we approach the door.

"Please leave all questions until the end of the ride, thank you for your cooperation." She says as we start to walk, she's almost like a second Icetail.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask.

"Obviously you do not do as you're told, oh well… as to your answer, you really don't remember any of what happened earlier do you?" she says.

"No." I answer.

"Ok then, I'll tell you." She says. "I was sent to dispose of you but… I just couldn't do it; they saw this as an act of betrayal and planned to get rid of me along with you."

"But why get rid of me?" I say.

"You interfere too much; they had to get rid of you. There was no other choice." She says. I don't understand why but in the pit of my stomach there is a feeling of sorry for her. "I'm sorry Ven."

"Wait, what for… and how do you know my name?" I ask with confusion, I'm pretty sure I didn't give my name.

"Gotta know the name of your target and as for the apology, it just needed to be said and that's all you need to know." She says.

"Oh right, the knife thing yesterday. It seems like that was so long ago now." I say with a small laugh. We continue down the hallway and come to a huge door. "Where are we Wanderer?"

"We're in Montague's 'castle' though it's hardly fitting of the name." she says and she actually gives off a small laugh, she might have smiled at one point when we we're talking before but I wouldn't have seen it, she isn't emotionless. "Well let's go, I don't fancy running from the guards."

"Wow… castles, guards; this Montague has it all… wait who is Montague? You say it as if I know him." I say.

"You should… try to remember it, come on we'll sit down for a bit." She says and we sit down off to the side of the hallway, behind one of the columns. "By the way, put this on."

She hands me a shirt and I send her a confused look. She points to my lower chest and I see the gash that was probably caused by a knife, how didn't I notice that? How did I not notice that I didn't have a shirt on in the first place? The sight of the cut brings some of the memory of earlier back.

Shadow Wanderer stands before me, a knife raised. But she falters and drops the knife to the ground of her own accord. Then my face turns to one of horror as the boy from earlier that stood beside me stabs the knife into my lower abdomen. The boy I met in study hall is Montague… as my vision goes hazy I see Wanderer attack Montague and I see her fall to the ground.

"You tried to protect me… why?" I ask in overwhelming confusion.

"Because I made a promise… come on, let's move." She says and we get up and enter through the massive door. The room we entered was brightly lit and the only thing that sat in the room was a throne in which Montague sat on. The room we were locked in must have been the foyer.

"Why the hell did you capture me, you freak." I yell at him. "Normal people don't just go around kidnapping people."

"We could have been friends but you clearly didn't think much of it." He says.

"Huh, what do you mean?" I ask.

"Enough, Montague you are going to get what's coming to you!" Wanderer says from beside me.

"That is Lord Montague!" he screams like a little child whining.

"Hardly fitting of the title aren't you Montague?" she says. She runs at him with her short blades, so it's not only knives. When she approaches and goes for a slash he quickly parries with his rapier. He then grabs her by the neck and throws her to the ground.

"Montague, What did you mean about being friends!? All that I remember is meeting you and then you attacking me!" I yell.

"You were too stubborn, it was that other boy." He says. Then I watch in shock when I turn around and see Galaxy standing there, she points a gun she made with her finger at Montague and simply says the word 'bang' though it doesn't do anything of course.

"Enough…." Icetail says as she runs into the room. Behind her follow 'Tyler', Cadence, Riley and something tells me the girl standing next to her is Dot. She has dark skin, golden blonde hair, blue eyes and magenta framed sunglasses sit in her hair. Her outfit is made up of a white jacket and white knee high boots, a light purple tank top and a dark purple short frilly skirt. "It's been a long time… Montague, you know who I am and you know what I want…"

**A/N: **Ok this chapter has used some quotes from the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy so all rights go to that. Next chapter will be up soon and sorry for the wait on this one, bye.


End file.
